pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Cocoda Ichigo
Cocoda Ichigo is the lead Cure is fanseries called New! Pretty Cure 5 She is cheerful and friendly girl. She is first year student at L'ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Her best friends are Akazora Hiri, Amai Taiyou, Natsu Rina, Mizuiro Aria and Okashi Hana. She can transform to a tanuki-like mascot, but her name still remains Ichigo and she doesn't finishes her sentences in any word because she is half human. Same with the others. Her alter ego is Cure Strawberry. Her catchphrase is "Kawaii", which means "It's so cute". Appearance Ichigo as human has light pink hair in twintails tied with 2 pink-orange ribbons, placed in sides like her mother's was. She wears a pink top with dark pink skirt and white shoes. As Cure Strawberry she has her braids tied into 2 circles up on her head like her mother had. Her hair gets longer and darkens a bit. Her suit is mostly pink with white as sub-color. She has a butterfly with a pink heart in the middle. As a mascot Ichigo becomes a pink tanuki. Personality Ichigo is cheerful girl like her mother and thinks everything is cute. At first she was worried about her parents at her kingdom, but became happy and cheerful as usual again after kicking away Infinity. She has a crush on Hiri's big brother, Akazora Kumo. History Ichigo is a crown princess of Palmier kingdom. She was happy living there, but when Infinity invaded the kingdom, she, together with her best friends Waffle and Vanilla escaped from the kingdom. Her only friends were Vanilla and Waffle, because everybody acted with her formally as princess. She was studying alone by her mother. She dreamed of having an adventure by herself, but never thought, that she'll become a Pretty Cure. After her kingdom got attacked, she escaped to help it by finding the 5 legendary soldiers, Pretty Cure. She met Hiri and others and befriended them. She loved going to real school, somthing she had never done before. Relationships Queen Nozomi - Ichigo cares about her mother, just like her mother cares of her. Nozomi, together with King Coco and Kurumi are the only civilians (and ex cures) who know the true identities of Pretty Cure in the beginning. King Coco - He cares a lot about his daughter, just like a real father. Even though he is king and is very busy ruling, he always has time for his daughter. Okashi Kurumi/Milk - Kurumi is a great ally to the girls. She was the first person Ichigo told her secret to. She trusts her like real aunt and likes Hana like real cousin, even though they aren't. Akazora Hiri - Hiri was the first friend Ichigo found on Earth. They became best friends immediatelly. Cure Strawberry Berry of hope, Cure Strawberry 希望の木ノ実,キュアストロベリー Kibou no beri, Kyua Sutoroberi Cure Strawberry (キュアストロベリー Kyua Sutoroberi) is the alter ego of Ichigo. She gained it through her desire of protecting her parents and her kingdom. She is the leader of New! Pretty Cure 5, and her power is hope. Cure Strawberry's basic attack is Pretty Cure Strawberry Check, which is later upgraded to Pretty Cure Strawberry Surprise, after she got her Strawberry Bell Transformation Pretty Cure Metamorphosis is the transformation phrase of Cure Strawberry Etymology Cocoda '''(小々田) is a reference to her as daughter of Coco. Ichigo''' (いちご) is a reference to her as Cure Strawberry. Trivia *She has same hairstyle as Minowa Hikari from Aikatsu! *She is the second Cure to be princess after Shirabe Ako. Gallery Strawberrynew5.jpg|Cure Strawberry Ichigo human.PNG|Ichigo 184px-Flash (1).jpg|Ichigo's full body Galery Category:New! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:New! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Cures Category:Pink cures